The present invention relates generally to manufacture and installation of arches or members of predetermined curvature, and is particularly concerned with arched jamb members for the top of an arched wall opening of an arched window or doorway.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 10/187,131 of Smerud describes an arched jamb member or strip which is formed into an arch of predetermined radius of curvature, but which is sufficiently flexible to be forced flat for shipping and storage purposes. The jamb member may have a plurality of transverse kerfs or grooves across its upper face for added flexibility.
With this arrangement, the strip will spring back into a curved condition when released from its packaging, ready for installation. However, since it has some flexibility, the installer may have some difficulty in maintaining the correct curvature for matching the upper curved edge of a door to be fitted in the doorway.